


The Prince and the Dovahkiin

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, all around the Nine Realms, but nobody knew, reader is the dovahkiin, she will now looks for walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Imagine that you are the last dovahkiin on Asgard, and nobody knew until you killed a dragon...





	1. Chapter 1

“Our hero claims a warrior's heart.  
I tell you I tell you the Dragonborn comes.  
With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art.  
Believe believe the Dragonborn comes."

You were singing it softly, like a lullaby. It was the one that your mother used to sing for you when you were a child. You were training in the courtyard with Lady Sif when suddenly you heard a call: "Warriors! A dragon is attacking Asgard! " Running with the others you were joining the princes and the warriors that were already fighting it. Suddenly, you froze: you were understanding what the dragon was saying. 

"Toorshul!" You heard the dragon say while crashing fire. You covered yourself with a powerful magic shield. Prince Thor was trying is power thunder on the dragon, but it was not very effective. Suddenly you saw it on the ground, and instinctively you ran toward the dragon, while Loki was screaming your name, worried. But strangely, you knew perfectly what to do. And everyone heard the dragon shouting " Dovahkiin no!" with fear in its voice, while you jumped on its head before stabbing it in the head, killing it. and everyone was as shocked as you when on the ground again, when the dragon came back to bones. But the most shocking thing for them was to see you absorbing the dragon's soul. You suddenly saw people kneeling before you, muttering the name Dragonborn. You were the last Dragonborn, and you knew what it means: you were not any Asgardian, but a goddess, a powerful one. You saw Loki coming toward you: " Come with me, [Y/N], the allfather need to know about that.", he said with a smile. He was proud of you. You were scared, but you knew that you needed it. You took his hand and quietly walked with him. You were quickly joined by Thor, and let go Loki's hand at the doors of the throne room. You knew that the Allfather already knew about what you have done and that you were the Dovahkiin. You were more powerful with the dragon's soul, but you were still the small introvert young woman that spends her time with Loki in the library. You could feel that Loki was silently supporting you. 

Finally, the meeting with Odin was not that terrible. He had recognised you as the Dovahkiin and had given you the noble rank that comes with it. you were not at ease with that, but a look toward Loki had given you the comfort that he would be at your side, and it was the only thing you needed. 

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
Naal ok zin los vahriin  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan  
Fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal?


	2. Research and books for a powerful thu'um

Your life as a Dovahkiin was easier than what you expected. Since there was no dragon to kill, you were just supposed to study them. So you spent your time in the library, often with the prince of your heart, Loki. He was your best friend since childhood, and you were really near to each other. Your relation was very ambiguous, but you both liked it like that. For now, it was easier to stay like that.

This morning, you were studying alone in the library. You were currently working on traduction of the song of the Dovahkiin, trying to understand what it was specifically about. You knew that a long time ago, the Grey Beards were the one teaching the Dragonborn the ancient language, and were using the power of the thu’um. But now they had joined Valhalla, and you need it to learn it by yourself, with the help of books. It was hard, but you liked it. It was captivating.

You were looking for the translation of a word when you discovered something in a book. Suddenly, you froze, understanding. You used your magic to take many maps, while you were searching for a book, that you finally found beneath papers full of notes. Opening it, you started reading it aloud:  
“...And in the old times, all around the Nine Realms were walls. With a translation, we have finally discovered that they were commemorating events like death or battle. It is fully written in draconic. Maybe there are more to discover…”

Taking your maps, you were looking for the location of the walls. You were taking more and more notes about the subject when you heard Loki coming toward you.

"I see you are working hard, [Y/N]. Have you discovered something new, my dear?"

"You won't believe what I have found! In these books, they talk about walls! You know, the ones that are all around the nine realms! I've found out that they are owning power. They are words walls and the inscriptions that are in draconic can give power to a dragonborn, who can read and understand how to use it the same way as a dragon. "

"Nice! Can I help you to find more about them?"

"Yes! Thank you, Loki"

"You're welcome. You know that I would do anything for you."

With Loki's help, you had finally dressed a map with all the walls known in Asgard, and what type of words they had approximately. You loved working with Loki, it seemed always easier. With his help, you knew that you could find them, and learn new words. But for that, you needed to convince the Allfather, and you didn't knew how he would react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Since someone had kindly told that they liked this AU, I had written more for something that was supposed to be only a one-shot. I hope that you all like it, there will be other chapters about the reader discovering new walls around the Nine Realms. I already have a little idea for the word of ice hidden in Jotunheim...


End file.
